Hermione, the Mudblood
by heroes09
Summary: Hermione spends time at Krums house, goes back at hogwarts with a mad Ron. i wrote this when i was 11, so disregard the spelling. i decided to still keep it posted.


after dinner, Ron took Harry to his room to put his things a way. "this is going to be fun, without mum and dad the whole house will be empty. wonder why she put Fred and George in charge, maybe trusts them." Ron pushed open the door right when Hedwig came through the window with a letter. "bets from Sirius" Ron said this making sure to see that no one was listening. Harry looked at the address, his jaw fell. "r...ron, isn't this the address from Krum's house?" Krum was a Seeker in the Quidditch team, but Ron didn't seem to be exited. Harry opened the letter and read it. it was from Hermione.

__

Dear Harry,

Im writing from Krum's house. I been staying over. That's why i couldn't come to Ron's house during the summer. I thought you wouldn't mine, you guys doing more boys stuff. Krum's been really nice, and so have his parents. You should meet them sometime. Hope your o.k. write back. Say Hi to Ron for me.

_ Love,_

__Hermion -

Harry couldn't finish the rest of the letter when Ron had grabbed it out of his hands and crumpled it up and threw it to the floor. "Ron....what are -" Ron looked at Harry. He was scarlet "Lets go outside and play Quidditch Harry!" Ron ran out the room, followed by Harry.

Ron hadn't talked about Hermione or why he had crumpled up the letter for the rest of the week. Harry, Ron, and two of his older twin brothers, Fred and George, who were going to the seventh year, and the rest of the Wesley's were waiting outside for the train to take them to Hogwarts. "Now you be good, and don't make any mischief" Mrs. Wesley was hugging Fred and George, more like straggling. "mum...let go" Fred was trying to say. 

"This is your last year, now make a good excuse for Ginny" Mrs. Wesley said as she looked at Ginny. 

"mum" Harry caught Ginny's face. Harry could see as she said this in embracement. "don't worry mum," said George snickering "well send her a good excuse" Mrs. Wesley stared at them. George suddenly stopped snickering. "o.k. now, get in the train. Go on Ginny. And Ron," Ron turned around. 

"What mum" 

"Say hi to Hermione for me," she yelled "I heard she was staying over Krum's house during the Summer" Ron didn't answer.

Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville were in the compartment on the train. "Lets go ask one of the Professors for some food Seamus, im hungry" Dean said. 

"Coming Harry?," Harry looked up from his suitcase. 

"No thanks" 

"You guys one to come?" he said turning to Ron and Neville. 

"No" Ron said without looking up from his suitcase. 

"Ill come, my Grandma didn't give me my breakfast today." Neville ran off. Harry looked at Ron and said "Neville doesn't get a lot of attention from his Grandma, does he" "Well, with a ugly Grandma like his, who'd want to get attention from her" Harry and Ron turned around. Malfoy staring at them, with his two sidekicks, Crabbe and Goley snickering. Ron said something that Harry knew he never said to Malfoy before. "Oh, Ron. Always trying to be the strong one, don't know how you can with a weak family like yours" Malfoy had said. Ron clutched his fist. Malfoy looked at them. "missing one, are you. well cant say im not happy, don't need that mudblood sticking around-." 

"These boys giving you trouble" It was Hagrid, and it was good thing too he had came in that moment, because Ron looked like he was going to jump on to Malfoy any minute. Hagrid stared at Malfoy, Malfoy had singled to leave. "we don't need to be hanging around those giant-lovers anyway" Malfoy had said in whisper, but harry knew Hagrid heard them. They watched them leave. "So where have you been all this summer Hagrid?" Harry asked after making sure Malfoy was out of sight. "well......" Hagrid looked at them, then smiled. "i guess i can tell you boys. I been't Maiden Maxizin' all this summer" Harry and Ron's Jaw dropped. Maiden maxzin' was a headmistress at a school called Beauxbatons. 

"What...." Harry said. 

"Before she left, she told me if i wanted to stay with her this summer.....and i said why not, nothing else to do. Nothing happen." he said while looking at there faces. "First Hermione, then you!" Ron yelled. Hagrid stared at him, and so did Harry, right when the train had stopped. "Sorry, got to get the first years" Hagrid said leaving. While Dean, Seamus, and Neville came in. "So Neville, u'r granma' keepin' ok?" Hagrid said before he left. Dean looked at Neville.

"Um...yes, shes fine." 

"and what about you" 

Neville looked at Hagrid then at Dean and Seamus, who were wondering what Hagrid was talking about. "im...im o.k."  
Neville walked back to his suitcase. Harry wondered what that was about.

"All first years in this line" Harry heard Hagrids's voice out in the front yell. "Hurry up now, 'ets get inside" it was raining really hard, and Professor McGonagall was leading them in the castle. "Peeves, stop that, or i call the headmaster!" Professor Filch was chasing Peeves around trying to stop him from wetting the first years, and a bunch of sixth year girls screaming. It was really crowded, and Harry was being pushed by several students. Harry accidentally pushed Ron to a, Harry thought, a fifth year girl. "Sorry" Ron had said." 

"its o.k." Harry recognized that voice, he looked at the girl, but her back was turned. "Hermione..." Harry said. Ron looked up from his shoe, that was dripping wet. 

"Oh...Harry, and Ron, i didn't know it was you!" Hermione had turned around. Harry looked at Hermione, but she didn't look like at all like Hermione he remembered. Her hair wasn't bushy any more. it was strait and shining in the rain, going up to her shoulders. 

"Hermione...your hair" Ron had said. 

"Oh this," she said holding up a strand of her hair. "Its nothing, after school last year, my mom took me to a parlor, a muggle place where they cut your hair, and fixed it up a bit. when Krum came to pick me up, he didn't recognize me a bit, well, do you like it?" she asked Harry. 

"well...its pretty...and shiny" Harry said still looking at her hair amassed. Hermione looked at Ron, but he was just frowning. 

"Did you cut your hair for Krum?" She looked at him, then also frowned. "Whats up with you Ron, and no, i didn't cut my hair for Krum, i cut it for myself" Ron looked at her, then walked up to the Gryfindor dormitory, his shoes still dripping on the floor.

"Whats wrong with Ron, Harry?" Hermione asked while sitting in the common room with him. Harry wanted to tell her that Ron had crumpled up the letter she sent him, and the way he was acting strange. But he was looking forward to lunch, and didn't like the idea of telling her what Ron had done, not right now. "No, i don't."

"-and to are really good friends we trust, you may all sit down now, dig in!" Harry looked at Ron, but he had all ready stared to eat. Dumbledore had just gave a speech to the whole dining room. Hermione looked at Ron "Ron, whats-" but she didn't get a chance to finish what see was saying, because right then, what seemed like a thousand owls came in with letters. An owl had landed on Hermione's plate, dropped the letter in a pile of apple sauce, and stared to pick on some of the crumbs of carrots that were left. Hermione picked up the letter, shook it, looked at it, then smiled. "Its from Krum" Harry smiled, then realized Ron was next to him. Harry knew that Ron was frowning, He expected that Ron didn't like Krum, but didn't know why. But Ron just staring at what seemed like a box that came in the envelope. Hermione pulled out a letter. 

__

Dear Hermione, 

i wanted to say thank you for coming to my house. my parents really liked you, and so did i.

Harry saw a little blush on Hermione, But Ron was more scarlet then ever.

__

my parents, i mean me, was wondering if you wanted to come back next summer. um...i didn't want to say this in a letter, its kinda stupid, but i couldn't stand it more longer. 

Hermione, **I love you. um write back.._**

Love,

**_Krum_**

Harry jaws dropped on what it said last, but Hermione just smiled. "Hermione....did you see what he wrote......did you" Hermione forgot all about Harry and Ron being there. She looked at Harry. "Yes, i saw what he wrote last" Then She looked at Ron, and she suddenly stopped smiling, Harry looked at around, but Ron wasn't there.

Harry went in to the boys dormitory and saw Ron lying on his bed. "Ron, are you o.k.?" Ron didn't answer. Harry could see that Ron was trying to pretend he was sleeping.

"Mrs. Brown, put that away, 10 points from Gryffindor" Snape snapped at Lavender Brown, who was showing her friend Praviti Patil something under her desk. "Now, i will assign you partners for the potions making, and no Ron, you cant be with Harry" Snape enjoyed saying this while listing to Malfoy and the other Sylterins laughing in whisper. Ron went scarlet. "o.k. Brown with Seamus, Crabbe and Goyle" Crabbe and Goyle both hit eachother in joy, hard. "Dean and Praviti, Potter and Longbottom, Granger and Parkinson, Wea-" "What, but Professor Snape i ca-" "You were assigned to who you were assigned Miss. Granger, now sit down!" Hermione had sat down, frowning. "As i was saying, Wesley and Malfoy" "What!" Harry, Hermione, Ron, Pansy, and Malfoy said all this at once. Harry saw Snape smile at Malfoy. Malfoy smiled back, then sat down. "sure, ill go with Wesley" Ron looked at Malfoy, his hands gripping. Both harry and Ron knew that Snape had something up his sleeve.

"Can you believe it, me with Pansy" Hermione said after Harry, Ron, And Hermione left Snapes room. Ron looked at her. Hermione's necklace that she had got from Krum, with a heart on the end, was moving up a down while she was waking. Ron hadn't said anything to Hermione from the day Krum had send the letter. "I got Neville, he kept on blowing up our potion" Harry looked down. "Then he got this letter from someone, I read part of the address, someone named Dr.Johnso-" but Hermione cut in. " Dr.Johnson! Harry, he takes care of someone who's about to die!"

Ron and Hermione still weren't talking to eachother, and Harry knew they never would. "So Hermione, you think Neville is dying?" Harry asked in the common room. "I don't know, Harry" Hermione said after looking up from her Artmiaty book. " I don't know" Ron had came in that same moment. Both Harry and Hermione looked at him. He looked at Hermione then at Harry. "Whats going on?" "I think Neville is about to die" Harry was surprised to see Hermione talk to Ron for the first time since the letter. Ron looked at her, then at Harry. "So, just because Hermione said Neville's dying, your going to believe it?" Hermione was now looking at Ron as if he had just slapped her. She got up a second later, and left through the common room door. "Good Bye, Harry" Hermione said as the door closed in front of them. Harry looked at Ron. "Ron, whats up?" (a.n: I have a good comeback for that, if you want to hear it, e-mail me.)Ron didn't answer. He was about to turn around when Harry grabbed him. "Ron, tell me now, or...or..." 

"Or, what Harry, going to knock me over! Im going to show Hermione!" Harry didn't really understand, but he got the feeling that Ron was jealous of something. But Harry couldn't ask, because right then Ron had left the common room.

Ron and Hermione still weren't talking to eachother. 

The three of them were going down the hall to Snapes class for Potions. BANG! "Sorry, I dropped my books" Hermione said. "Well, with Mudblood hands like that, cant see how you ever got a chance to hold them" Hermione and Harry turned around sharply. But Ron seemed to be in a good mood. 

"So i heard you got a letter from Krum" Hermione stood there, then she looked at Harry, who shrugged. "Said he loves you, did he. Cant see how he can love a thing like you" Half the Hall were watching them now. 

"wha- how.... how did you know?" Hermione said. Malfoy smiled. "Well of course, i heard Ron saying it, couldn't believe what he said. Said how someone like Krum can go with a Know-it-all Mudblood like Hermione" He turned to Ron, who was now frowning. "You should of never say things like that in what seems like a empty classroom, Ron. You know i cant keep a good saying about a good friend like yours." Hermione Looked at Ron. Harry could see she looked like she was about to cry. "Ron- you...you said that" A tear came down her cheek. Ron didn't answer. Hermione ran down the hall and out of sight. Ron turned to Malfoy, and grabbed his collar. "I told you not to tell her i said that!" Malfoy just smiled. Ron let go of him. "Lets go" Malfoy singled Crabbe and Goyle. Harry tuned to Ron. "So! You really did say that about Hermione!" Ron looked at Harry, who was scarlet. "Hermione is our friend!" Harry was looking at Ron like he was about to jump on him any minute, then left the hall to Potions.

Harry climbed in to the Gryfindor common room. Ron and Hermione were sitting ten feet apart. Hermione's head behind a _Muggle studies_ book. And Ron looking out a window. Not one of them looked at Harry. All the Gryfindor common room knew what had happened. Hermione turned to Harry. "Was Snape mad that i missed potions?" Harry stared at her. She looked like that nothing had happened. "Yeah, he was pretty mad. He took fifty points from Gryfindor, and 10 points for shouting in the hall" Ron looked at Harry. "That wouldn't of happened if Hermione went to potions, and didn't yell so loud" Hermione got up from the common room bed and went in front of Ron, her face screwed up in anger. "Ron, whats you problem!" Ron also got up. "YOU!" Ron was now also screwed up in anger. "Ron, Hermione, please, stop" "SHUT UP HARRY!" Both Ron and Hermione yelled at him. Harry sat down on his bed like it was an order. "ME! So im your problem. Then why do you always hang around with me" Ron stopped for a second, then shouted back. "I don't hang around you, Im just hanging around with Harry, you just cant find a friend, and happen to hang around Harry all the time!" Hermione looked like she was about to cry, but Harry could see she was trying to stop from doing it. "I do have friends Ron....and your not one of them!" Ron looked at her. Then Hermione said something she never told anybody, not even Ron. "Ron- _go to-_!" "Hermione!" Professor McGonagall had came in that same moment, in shock. Harry could see so was Ron. "Hermione, i cant believe-, come on Hermione, were going to have a little talk" Professor McGonagall said. Hermione looked at Ron, Ron was on the common room bed, his face in a book. But Harry could see a little grin on his face. "No, Professor McGonagall," Hermione said still looking at Ron " I cant, im busy. Got to write a letter to Krum" Harry saw Ron had suddenly stopped grinning. Hermione ran up to the girls dormitory. Professor McGonagall standing there in shock.

Harry was in the dining room having dinner, Ron or Hermione on ether side of them. None of them touching there plates. Hermione was looking at Neville "Harry-" Hermione never got to finish what she was saying, because an owl landed on her plate. She picked up the letter. It was from Krum. Harry could see that Ron was grinning in a weird kind of way, and also interested to see what Krum wrote.

Dear Hermione,

Im sorry about what i said in the other letter. I really didn't mean what i said.

Hermione's face went to a frown

I don't think we should see eachother any more, it just doesn't work. please don't write back. i had enough pain from telling you. Good bye hermione

Sincerily,

Krum

Hermione stood up and looked at Ron. Harry looked at her face, that was screwed up in anger. "Hermione, whats wrong?" Ron asked her for the first time. But Harry noticed a little joy in his tone as he said this. "Ron- I know you wrote this" Hermione said holding up the letter. Ron also got up. "You don't got proof, do you Hermione?" The whole dining room was now watching them. " Hermione, the Know-it-all, doesn't got proof that i send her that letter" Ron said to the whole dining room. then he turned to Hermione. "Hermione, your just upset that Krum, a Popular Quidditch player, broke up with you!" Ron and Hermione were looking at each other like there going to jump on eachother. Hermione was walking up to Ron. "Ron you _bitch-" _What happened next was blurry. Ginny, Lavender, and Harry were holding Hermione back from hitting Ron, and Ron was held back by Fred, George, and Lee Jordan. Seamus and Dean between, Seamus spreading his hands out. "Stop Hermione!" Ginny yelled at Hermione, who was trying to pull off. "Get off Fred!" Ron yelled. "LET GO GINNY!" Hermione jumped off, and ran up to the common room. Ginny following behind.

The next day Harry got up. He got dressed and went to the Gryffindor common room. He saw Hermione sitting near the fireplace. With Ginny, Fred and George. Harry wondered why Hermione would want to talk to Fred and George. Harry decided that maybe they had snapped Hermione out of what she did. He walked up to them. "-then just say '_exlopiven_' and it will turn to a spider" Fred said this to Hermione. Then turned to Harry. "Hi mate" "Hi Fred, can i borrow Hermione for a minute?" Hermione looked at Ginny, then stood up, and walked outside by the lake with Harry. Hermione looked at Harry. "What is it Harry, do you need help with your homework?" Harry could see she said this sarcastically. "Hermione, what were you talking about with Fred and George. I mean your not going to send a huge spider to Ron are you. I mean i know why Fred and George would want to. But Ginny, i mean what did you do to turn her against Ron in the first place. Hermione-you have to stop!" Hermione looked at him. "listen Harry, first of all, i don't think you have the right to tell me what to do. And no, i wasn't going to send Ron a huge spider! And turn Ginny against her own Brother. Honestly Harry, I was going to send one to Pansy for what she did to us." She paused for a minute. "Harry-go ahead. take Ron's side. I knew you would. Ever since you met me... I mean, do i look like i fit in your little fan group. The know it all. Isn't that what Ron would say" "Hermione, that's not true. Ron doesn't mean it" Harry said this as he saw a tear roll down her cheek. Hermione looked at the lake, then stared to talk again "I mean, its always me left out. the _girl_" Harry looked at her face. Her eyes were red from almost crying. "Hermione-" "Forget it Harry. Im not stupid to know the truth. You guys don't care about me!" She looked at him for a second. "Sorry Harry i didn't mean that" "No Hermione. i under stand what you mean. me and Ron are always leaving you out. And Im really sorry. And im sure Ron does to. And Hermione- i do care about you. I care about you just like a sister." Hermione looked at Harry. Who was blushing at what he said last. "Oh Harry!" She grabbed him, and gave him a little hug. "Your the best Harry!" "Hermione let go, your choking me" Hermione let go of Harry. And wiped her face, that had been covered in tears. "Oh yeah Harry, Its Ron and I, not me and Ron. And Im sure Ron doesn't care for me" Harry wanted to say that he knew Ron cared at for her, and a little more then she had thought. But he didn't want the smile on her face to go away. With that, they walked back in the Hogwarts Wizarding School. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in Potions class. Snape still talking points from Gryffindor for no reason. Malfoy hadn't made fun of Hermione for the rest of the week. Harry knew that he was to scared to do anything. Hermione might get up and Hit him. Some of the other Sylterins weren't making fun of Hermione ether. expliccaily Pansy. That was always talking about Hermione behind her back. Harry caught what she was saying to her Sylterin friends, who were giggling. "Below that innocent ugly body of hers, is a evil devil hiding" or "i bet she is a servant to You-Know-Who, And only hangs around Harry to Kill him". Harry was glad Hermione was going to send Pansy that Spider, that was in Fred and Georges dormitory, inside a cage. Harry hoping they wont put in Ron's room. He could all ready see Pansy's face when she sees it. "Potter! 10 Points from Gryffindor for daydreaming!!" Professor Snape had Yelled. "Now..." Snape was saying, not talking his eyes off Harry, maybe to see if he would take out more points. "Were going to make a Potion, a Love Potions. I will assign you Partners. 20 Points from Gryfindor!" Snape said this as listing to Lavender and Praviti Giggling in the corner. (a/n: I wonder why every body always puts that in there story) Lavender and Praviti suddenly stopped. While all the Gryffindor's were looking at Snape in anger. Professor Snape, who was head of the Sylterin group, didn't take any points from Sylterin, who were laughing louder the Lavender or Praviti. "That's not fair!" Ron yelled. "Shut your mouth Weasley! 20 more points from Gryffindor!!" Professor Snape yelled. "And because of Weasley, I will assign you by girl and boy partners!" Seamus and Dean sighed. Harry knew they wanted to be together. They wanted to make a Love Potion to play a trick on Lavender and Praviti, but now they couldn't. Snape stared to call out names. "Brown and Seamus, Dean and Patil-" Harry caught Dean and Seamus, who were grinning. "Parkinson and Malfoy, Weasley and Granger-" Snape looked up from the paper he was reading from, to look at Hermione and Ron. Hermione wasn't even keeping attention. Harry could see she was finishing her Atramity homework. But Ron has stopped scribbling on his paper, and looked at Hermione. Snape continued. "Crabbe and Goyle-" 

"That not fair" Neville had got up and yelled. Everybody was shocked to see Neville yelling a Snape. So was Professor Snape. Neville had never yelled at Snape before, nor talk in his class. Neville looked around, and sat back down. "Go Neville! Show him!" Praviti had got up and yelled. Lavender pulled her down, but she got back up. "No Lavender, he's not allowed to talk this way to us!" Seamus also got up, then Dean did to. 

"Yeah! Professor Snape! You have no right to talk to us this way. Were 15!" To Harry's shock, all the other Gryffindor's stood up. So did Hermione and Ron. Professor Snape was to shock to say anything back, maybe because no one had did this before. And So were the Sylterins. Snape finally got to his senses. "EVERYBODY SIT DOWN! I DO HAVE THE RIGHT TO TREAT YOU THIS WAY, AS LONG AS YOUR IN MY CLASS, I CAN DO ANYTHING!" Everybody stopped talking. "Fine" Hermione yelled. "Im leaving, and it isn't my fault, its yours!" Hermione walked out the Potions door. "Hermione's right, Lets go Dean" Seamus and Dean also walked out the door. "If you walk out that door! Im talking 100 points from Gryffindor!!" "Fine, we don't care! We don't care if you take all of them, you don't have the right to treat us this way!" Lavender yelled. Lavender also walked out the door, followed by an angry Praviti, and the rest of the Gryffindor's. Ron walked up to the door, then turned around. "Coming Harry?" Harry got up, then walked to the door with Ron. Behind them an Shocked Professor, and his Sylterins students. 

Harry was the last to walk in the Gryfindor common room. He looked around. Around Him were all the Gryffindor's. Each and everyone were talking about what Professor McGonagall was going to. Dean and Seamus were talking to Fred and George, who were vary interested to what happened. Harry saw Hermione and Ron sitting in the corner, a chair between them. Harry sat down. Hermione turned to Harry. "Hi harry-" But before she could finish, a owl had landed on her. Harry looked at the address, which was from Krum. Hermione opened the letter. Harry looked at Ron, who was looking at a wall looking. Harry saw he was thinking of something. Harry turned back to Hermione. The letter was playing music, but Harry couldn't here it over the murmuring. 

__

Dear Hermione,

Im really having fun at Greta's house. Shes really sweet. Thank for introducing me to her. Ill never forget you.

love,

Krum

Hermione pulled out a Photo. Harry could see it was of Krum, smiling, standing next to this pretty girl. That pulled Krum to a hug, kissed him on the cheek, then waved hi. Hermione smiled. "Isn't that cute" Hermione said. Harry looked at her. "Hermione, that's Krum, kissing another girl" Ron had snapped out on what he was doing, and looked at the pitcher. "I know" Hermione looked at Harry blankly. "Oh, sorry Harry, i thought you were Ginny" She giggled. "Last week, I send Krum a letter that our relationship wouldn't work, and he understood, i introduced him a sweet girl i know that he would like, Greta, it was really cool. That's how i knew that letter Ron had wrote was fake-" Hermione stooped. And looked at Ron. "Listen Hermione, stop blaming everything on me, i don't need you following me around, blaming me all the time." Hermione looked at him. "O.k. _Ron._ Now ill stay 5 feet away from you" Hermione walked up the girls dormitory. Harry turned to Ron "Ron, tell me something, and don't change the subject. Do you care for Hermione." Ron looked at Harry for a minute. "Yeah Harry i do care for Hermione" "Then tell her that" Ron looked at Harry for what seemed like ages. Then he got up and went up the girls dormitory. It was good no body had spotted him. Harry walked up to Fred and George, who were giving Seamus and Dean and Broom, and what looked like a Map, the marauders Map. "Fred, George, what are you doing?" "Hi mate" Fred said. "We have decided, since were not going to be here next year, that were going to pass are little tricks, you know, our fake brooms, are candy, and the Marauders Map, to here Seamus and Dean." Seamus and Dean were looking at the Marauders Map in interest. Harry pulled it out of there hands. "Harry, what-" Dean said. "Sorry Dean, i need to talk to Fred and George for a minute." He pulled them to the corner. "What is it Harry?" George asked. Harry looked up from the Map. "Oh, i didn't want them to see Ron on this Map" Fred pulled the Map out of Harry's hand, and looked at it. Then smiled. "Oh so Ron's finally telling his felling to Hermione, is he. Don't know why he would do it in the girls Dormitory." Harry looked up. "You guys knew about this." George laughed. "Of course we knew. Ever since the 4th year. We've been trying to make him tell her all summer. We even tried to send a letter to her saying its from Ron, but he caught us." George said. 

Hermione was in her dormitory alone. All the other girls were in the common room. Hermione pulled out her Arlthen book, and started reading. The door opened. "Ginny, im sorry if i accidentally let the spider out, and that its walking around the school. But can you stop following me" Hermione said not looking up from her book. Ron shuddered. "Hermione, I need to talk to you." Hermione looked up from her book. She stood up. "Ron what are you doing, your not supposed to be up here-. Ron stop following me, i don't want to here the mean stuff your going to say, i know that you hate me, so stop making worse. Honestly, the way your acting is just-" "Hermione! The only reason i was acting like that was because i was jealous!" Hermione stopped. "Wh...what? you were jealous of me with Krum. Oh so Ron, your the one to get the 'famous' one-" 

"Hermione, i wasn't jealous of you, i was jealous that Krum took you the Yule ball, that you liked him. that's why i wrote that fake letter. That's why iv been acting like this! Sometimes when I look at you, and see that necklace, that must of cost millions, i cant even buy you one because i don't have any money in my pockets. Hermione-I care about you, much more then you think!" Both Ron and Hermione stood there. There eyes locked. Hermione looked down. 

"wh-what?" Ron looked down too. "um...." Right then, Lavender, Praviti, and Ginny came to the girls common room. Lavender screamed. "Ron, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked. Ron looked at Hermione one more last time, then ran out. Hermione still looking at the floor.

Authors note: Like it. Please send reviews. Hermione and Ron eventually kissed, and told eachother there feelings. Hermione had found out that Neville wasn't the one to die, it was his Grandma, but she lived! cool huh? Seamus and Dean were as good at playing tricks, But no body is good as Fred and George! ^_^ Professor McGonagall gave the Gryffindor's 100 points. That may not be enough, but at least its something. She gave permission to Fred, George, Seamus, and Dean to play one last trick on Professor Snape

(Present time: I wrote this story 2 or 3 years ago, so sorry if my spelling was bad. Please send reviews. And e-mail me at Goddessmystic009@aol.com ^_^)

__

Another ending: It was the last day at Hogwarts. And Harry knew the end of Ron and Hermione's friendship. The train had came, and was ready to pick them up. ether Ron nor Hermione talked. Hermione turned to Harry. "Bye Harry, Ill miss you" Then Hermione pulled him to a hug, and kissed him on the cheek. "You can call me. my parents think its weird when an owl comes to my house. you know, im a muggle-born" Hermione looked at Ron from the corner of her eye when she said this. Ron shook his head then faced Harry. "Don't call, mum doesn't know how to use the Phone, just send owls" The train wistsal went off. Ron faced Hermione. "Bye Hermione" he turned around and got on the train with Fred, George, and Ginny. "Bye Ron" Hermione whispered. 

******************************************************************


End file.
